welcome_to_bloxburgfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to Bloxburg Wikia:Poll Archive
An archive for all polls hosted on the main page. Note: The percentages may not add to 100% because the data is rounded to the nearest tenth of a percentage. What would you like to see in the future of Bloxburg? Poll Start Date: '''6:43 on August 18, 2019 '''Poll End Date: '''07:52, 24 January 2020‎ '''Total Number of Votes: '''835 '''Most Popular Answer: '''New City How in the world did this win? What is your favourite award? '''Poll Start Date: 15:10 on June 27, 2019 Poll End Date: 16:36 on August 19, 2019 Total Number of Votes: 183 Most Popular Answer: All of them! What is your favourite flower? Poll Start Date: 17:40 on May 27, 2019 Poll End Date: 15:10 on June 27, 2019 Total Number of Votes: 123 Most Popular Answer: Sunflower What is your favourite food from the newest update? Poll Start Date: 19:08 on March 16, 2019 Poll End Date: 17:40 on May 27, 2019 Total Number of Votes: 278 Most Popular Answer: Sushi From the latest update, what is your favourite style of stairs? Poll Start Date: 03:59 on February 4, 2019 Poll End Date: 15:02 on March 16, 2019 Total Number of Votes: 125 Most Popular Answer: Modern What is your favourite car? Poll Start Date: 04:38 on December 30, 2018 Poll End Date: 22:51 on February 2, 2019 Total Number of Votes: 118 Most Popular Answer: Bloxus TS What is your favourite part about the Christmas update? Poll Start Date: 23:36 on December 7, 2018 Poll End Date: 23:34 on December 29, 2018 Total Number of Votes: 70 Most Popular Answer: New winter and Christmas decorations Other than Welcome to Bloxburg, what is your favourite Roblox game? Poll Start Date: 21:31 on November 12, 2018 Poll End Date: 18:30 on December 7, 2018 Total Number of Votes: 110 Most Popular Answer: Other with 68 votes What do you like most about the new update? Poll Start Date: 23:17 on September 30, 2018 Poll End Date: 14:58 on November 11, 2018 Total Number of Votes: 112 Most Popular Answer: Halloween and Fall items with 59 votes What do you want to see next in Welcome to Bloxburg? Poll Start Date: 21:21 on September 2, 2018 Poll End Date: 17:28 on September 29, 2018 Total Number of Votes: 163 Most Popular Answer: Pets with 49 votes What is your favourite feature from the latest update? Poll Start Date: 20:40 on July 30, 2018 Poll End Date: 17:14 on September 2, 2018 Total Number of Votes: 105 Most Popular Answer: New fountains and decorations with 74 votes What is your favourite house style? Poll Start Date: 18:04 on July 4, 2018 Poll End Date: 19:15 on July 29, 2018 Total Number of Votes: 140 Most Popular Answer: Modern with 73 votes What is your favourite addition from the latest update? Poll Start Date: 16:23 on June 2, 2018 Poll End Date: 13:52 on July 4, 2018 Total Number of Votes: 98 Most Popular Answer: The expanded map and new locations with 69 votes How much Blockbux do you currently have? Poll Start Date: 20:50 on May 2, 2018 Poll End Date: 12:16 on June 2, 2018 Total Number of Votes: 146 Most Popular Answer: 0 - 50 with 76 votes How much in-game money do you have? Poll Start Date: 20:35 on April 5, 2018 Poll End Date: 16:20 on May 2, 2018 Total Number of Votes: 168 Most Popular Answer: $0 - $5,000 with 44 votes (26.2%) What is your favourite skill? Poll Start Date: 21:48 on March 1, 2018 Poll End Date: 16:25 on April 5, 2018 Total Number of Votes: 97 Most Popular Answer: Cooking with 59 votes (68%) Would you rather have... Poll Start Date: 04:25 on February 1, 2018 Poll End Date: 16:44 on March 1, 2018 Total Number of Votes: 97 Most Popular Answer: A house built by yourself with 66 votes (68%) What is your favourite gamepass? Poll Start Date: 03:38 on December 18, 2017 Poll End Date: 23:16 on January 31, 2018 Total Number of Votes: 114 Most Popular Answer: Multiple Floors with 47 votes (41.2%) What is your favourite job? Poll Start Date: 22:30 on November 29, 2017 Poll End Date: 22:25 on December 17, 2017 Total Number of Votes: 75 Most Popular Answer: Deliveryperson with 34 votes (45.3%)